blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truck or Treat!/Gallery/1
Halloween in Axle City S2E3 Halloween full moon.png S2E3 Trucks wearing costumes.png S2E3 Pirate and vampire trucks.png S2E3 Bride of Frankenstein truck.png S2E3 Bat truck.png S2E3 Blaze's grand entrance.png S2E3 Blaze driving toward a ramp.png S2E3 Blaze about to jump from a ramp.png S2E3 Blaze jumps into the night sky.png S2E3 Blaze lands toward the viewer.png S2E3 It's me, Blaze.png|Hey. It's me, Blaze. S2E3 Blaze is Sir Blaze.png|But tonight you can call me...Sir Blaze the Knight. S2E3 AJ jumps out of Blaze.png S2E3 AJ dressed as a superhero.png|And I'm AJ...The Amazing Superhero. S2E3 Blaze says it's Halloween.png|We're wearing these costumes, because tonight is Halloween. S2E3 AJ shows his candy bucket.png|Yeah! And on Halloween, people give you candy. S2E3 Blaze "It's called "truck-or-treating".png|It's called 'Truck-or-Treating'. C'mon. We'll show you how it works. S2E3 Blaze and AJ walking away.png S2E3 Pumpkin decoration on Axle City Garage.png S2E3 Axle City Garage decorated for Halloween.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ arrive at Axle City Garage.png S2E3 AJ "This is Gabby's doorbell".png S2E3 AJ rings Gabby's doorbell.png S2E3 Blaze explains how to truck-or-treat.png S2E3 Doors opening.png S2E3 Gabby comes out; Blaze and AJ say "Truck-or-treat!".png|Truck or treat! S2E3 Gabby greets everyone.png S2E3 AJ likes Gabby's costume.png S2E3 Gabby checking her candy bowl.png S2E3 Gabby gives Blaze some candy.png S2E3 Gabby gives AJ some candy.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ thank Gabby for the candy.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ say goodbye to Gabby.png|Thanks, Gabby! Happy Halloween! S2E3 Gabby waving goodbye.png Shadow play S2E3 Blaze showing his candy bucket.png S2E3 Blaze hears his friends.png S2E3 Blaze sees his friends coming.png S2E3 Blaze's friends in their costumes.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ greet their friends.png|"Hey, guys. Nice costumes." S2E3 Starla dressed as a witch.png|"Hocus pocus, y'all! I'm a witch!" S2E3 Zeg dressed as a king.png|"Zeg king! Heeheeheeheehee!" S2E3 Stripes dressed as a pirate.png|"Ahoy, mateys!" S2E3 Darington dressed as an octopus.png|"And I'm Darington, the octopus!" S2E3 Darington sees his shadow.png S2E3 Blaze to Darington "That's your shadow".png S2E3 Zeg wonders what a shadow is.png|"Shadow? What that?" S2E3 Blaze decides to show them.png|"C'mon, Blaze. Let's show 'em." S2E3 Blaze "Check it out".png|Check it out. S2E3 Blaze's foglights turn on.png|Whoa! That’s blinding! S2E3 Blaze's light shining on the wall.png|My light’s shining on that wall. S2E3 AJ getting in front of the light.png|But when AJ gets in front of the light... S2E3 AJ makes a shadow.png|...his body blocks some of it. And the part where light can't shine looks dark. That's a shadow. S2E3 I can change my shadow.png|And if I move my body, I can change my shadow. Watch this. S2E3 AJ changes his shadow to look like a bat.png|Yikes! S2E3 Starla likes AJ's bat shadow.png|"You made your shadow look like a big spooky bat!" S2E3 Stripes and Darington want to make shadows.png S2E3 Zeg puts his candy down.png S2E3 Starla making a shadow.png S2E3 Stripes making a shadow.png S2E3 Zeg making a shadow.png Crusher steals the candy S2E3 Monster Machines make more shadows.png S2E3 Crusher and Pickle on the street.png S2E3 Crusher doesn't get it.png S2E3 Pickle "Halloween is the best!".png S2E3 Pickle "You get to wear a costume".png S2E3 Pickle "And you get to stay out late".png S2E3 Pickle "And you get candy".png S2E3 Crusher surprised to hear about candy.png S2E3 Pickle "Lots of candy".png S2E3 Monster Machines still making shadows.png S2E3 Monster Machines' candy buckets spotted.png S2E3 Crusher and Pickle sneak over.png S2E3 Crusher and Pickle eavesdropping.png S2E3 Crusher sees the candy.png S2E3 Crusher "And I know just how to get it".png S2E3 Pickle "Are you gonna go truck-or-treating?".png S2E3 Crusher "Nope, I'm gonna go".png S2E3 Crusher about to go "truck-or-cheating".png S2E3 Crusher's bag opens.png S2E3 Invention being assembled.png S2E3 Invention constructed.png S2E3 Invention lands on the street.png S2E3 Crusher presents the world's first Halloween candy stealer.png S2E3 Candy stealer extends its vacuum.png S2E3 Vacuum reaches the candy.png S2E3 Vacuum starts sucking up the candy.png S2E3 Candy traveling through the vacuum hose.png S2E3 Candy gathers into the candy stealer's container.png S2E3 More candy gets sucked up.png S2E3 Crusher wants the candy stealer to stop now.png S2E3 Candy stealer about to explode.png S2E3 Crusher and Pickle about to bolt for cover.png S2E3 Candy stealer explodes.png S2E3 Monster Machines hear the explosion.png S2E3 Candy flying far away.png S2E3 Starla "Our candy's flyin' away!".png S2E3 Monster Machines see Crusher leaving.png S2E3 Crusher trying to get the candy.png S2E3 Crusher "I want candy!".png S2E3 Pickle follows after Crusher.png S2E3 Zeg and Darington "But that's our candy!".png S2E3 Stripes and Starla "We worked really hard".png S2E3 Zeg "What we do, Blaze?".png S2E3 We have to get our candy back.png S2E3 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S2E3 Blaze revving up.png S2E3 Monster Machines setting off.png Let's hit the road! S2E3 Monster Machines drive through the streets.png S2E3 Close-up of a jack-o'-lantern.png S2E3 Monster Machines turn down another street.png S2E3 Monster Machines passing pumpkins.png S2E3 Blaze under the lights.png S2E3 Blaze jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Starla jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Stripes jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Zeg jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Darington jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Trucks giving a high tire.png S2E3 Blaze approaching a straw maze.png S2E3 Monster Machines entering the maze.png S2E3 Blaze driving through the maze.png S2E3 Stripes driving through the maze.png S2E3 Starla driving through the maze.png S2E3 Darington driving through the maze.png S2E3 Zeg smashes through the maze.png S2E3 Maze all smashed up.png S2E3 Joe and Gus dressed as ghosts.png S2E3 Joe and Gus's sheets blown off.png S2E3 Joe and Gus without their costumes.png S2E3 Blaze reaching a bridge.png S2E3 Monster Machines jump the raising bridge.png S2E3 Monster Machines reach the other side in time.png To return to the Truck or Treat! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries